One Jump Ahead For Donald Duck and Jose Carioca
The next morning, trouble problem is a brewing on the lose, a lost forest animal duck and a lost forest animal parrot were running from Prince John's guards. The first one was a white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat and sailor suit with a red bow tie, white lining, and four white buttons. His name was Donald Duck. The second one was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, a straw boater hat, and a black bowtie. He was holding an umbrella. His name was Jose Carioca. "Stop! Thieves!" one of the guards shouted. "I won't let you get the winner Gideon the cat for you, lost forest animals!" the second one said. "All this with all the gingerbread?" Jose explained. "No choice! C'mon!" Donald said, as he quickly grabbed Jose by the arm he build a swing to slide, "HOLD ON!!" They slid down the ground and gave high-fives. "There they are!" the third guard called to the others. "You let them get away!" the fourth one explained. "Get ya later." Jose said, while sticking his tongue. Suddenly, Donald and Jose heard the girls' giggling, they saw Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, and Foxglove giggle at them. "I got them!" the fifth guard said, as he grabs them, but fail. "Good morning, ladies." Donald and Jose said. "Getting along with you two trouble this time. Huh, Donald and Jose?" Gadget said. "Well, maybe. But this time--" Jose added. "GOTCHA!" the sixth guard said, while tied up Donald and Jose like a cowboy rope. "We're in trouble." Donald and Jose gulped. "His Majesty will be so proud of us for--" the sixth guard added. But he ended up getting caught by a chameleon. His name was Pascal, and he was the one who covered the sixth guard's eyes, while he was giggling. "Perfect timing, Pascal. As usual." Jose said. Pascal squeaked, cheerfully. He jumped on Donald's shoulder as Jose said to him while the same rhino guard was still struggling to uncover his eyes, "C'mon, let's get outta here!" The two ran into a wolf guard, and the same wolf guard swung his sword at them. He swung it at Donald and Jose, who were standing at a fish barrel, but the duck and the parrot dodged it and the fish spilled everywhere. Pascal stuck his tongue out at a second wolf guard and teasingly blew a raspberry at him. The same wolf guard swung his sword at the chameleon and he dodged him, and Jose grabbed his belt and pulled it off him. Donald, Jose, and Pascal laughed at him and took off, and the same wolf guard ran after them as he grabbed a big fish by mistake and used it as pants as he hopped after them. As they were avoiding the rhino and wolf guards, Donald sang his part. Donald Duck: (spoken) Gotta keep (singing) One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword We steal only what we can't afford (spoken) That's everything! Donald and Jose came to a stop when a third wolf guard came up to them and swung his sword at them. The duck and the parrot moved away from the sword as it hit a wooden pole they stood behind. Then they ran up a mountain of barrels as the other wolf guards, as well as the rhino guards, caught up to them and Pascal. Jose Carioca: One jump ahead of the lawman That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate we're broke He kicked a barrel down to the same third wolf guard and it hit him on the head. The same wolf guard yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and the barrel burst open, spewing honey all over the wolf and rhino guards while Donald, Jose, and Pascal climbed a ladder to the top of a tower and the rhino and wolf guards threw knives and watermelons at them, but they avoided them just in time. Wolf Guard #3: Riff raff! Other Wolf Guards: Street rats! Rhino Guard #1: Scoundrels! Other Rhino Guards: Take that! Donald and Jose: Just a little snack, guys? The rhino and wolf guards threw their swords and a bunch of other sharp weapons at them, but Donald and Jose hid behind a wood pole while Pascal took cover. The rhino and wolf guards started shaking the tower to make him fall. Pascal jumped over to a ledge and Donald and Jose dropped themselves to him and Pascal swung them into a building through the window. Rhino and Wolf Guards: Rip them open! Take it back, guys! Donald: I can take a hint Gotta face the facts Jose: You're our only friend, Pascal The duck, the parrot, and the chameleon saw they have stumbled into the room. Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, and Sam Manson sang along, and Sam tied her shawl around Donald and Jose while Pascal went over to a bowl of fruit and stuffed most of the fruit in his mouth. Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, and Sam Manson: Who? Oh, it's sad The boys have hit the bottom. They've become the two-man rises in crime Sam spun Donald and Jose around, and the duck and the parrot bumped into Charlotte Pickles, the housekeeper, and she tried to hit them with her broom, but they avoided her as Jose grabbed his hat in midair. Then he, Donald, and Pascal went over to the window while charming the girls, but they weren't interested in them. Charlotte Pickles: I blame parents, Except they haven't got 'em Donald and Jose: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when we got the time They leaned on the window and Sam pushed them out, and Donald, Jose, and Pascal landed safely on a canopy and bounced off of it. The rhino and wolf guards kept chasing after the duck, the parrot, and the chameleon. They hid behind Machoke, who was flexing his muscles in front of the crowd and copied his movements, but they were exposed when Jose messed up and he, Donald, and Pascal ran into the square. Donald: One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of our doom Next time, we're gonna use a '''nom de plume' One of the rhino guards saw Donald and Jose running off and shouted, "There they are!" The rhino and wolf guards halted to a stop and they all ran after them. Donald and Jose jumped over a flock of sheep while the gangster cats just walked through the flock and one of the wolf guards threw some of the sheep aside. Jose: ''One jump ahead of the hitman One hit ahead of the flock We think we'll take a stroll around the block He and Donald ran away from the guards and jumped over Escargoon, who was relaxing on a bed of nails. Frenchy and the gangster cats jumped over the man, but the fat gray cat landed on him, squishing him between the bed. In the market, Spike dressed himself in a fancy turban and was covered in jewels and admired them as he looked at a diamond ring on one of his claws. Little John came over to him, grabbed the diamond necklace on him and was about to grab him, but Zachariah came over to the dragon and pulled him with him, destroying the necklace and diamonds flew everywhere. Sweet William: (spoken) Stop, thieves! Little John: (spoken) Scandal! Zachariah: (spoken) Spike! Maid Marian: (spoken) Vandal! The gangster cats surrounded Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike, and a black-and-white magpie came out of her home and grabbed Zachariah and Tyrone and held them in her wings, making the two crows swing back and forth. Zachariah and Tyrone jumped out of her wings and the gangster cats surround them with glares. Zachariah and Tyrone: (singing) Let's not be too hasty Mrs. Magpie: Still, I think they're Rather tasty! Zachariah: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tyrone: Otherwise we'd get along "Wrong!" the gangster cats shouted and pounced on them, but Zachariah and Tyrone got away from them and the gangster cats ended up grabbing each other. Sweet William caught Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike sneaking away in large fancy clay vases and he shouted, "GET THEM!!" Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike pulled the vases off of themselves and ran into the streets. They jumped over Mario, who was walking on hot coals in front of a crowd. Frenchy, One Eye, and the brown cat ran over the hot coals and they held their paws in pain and winced as they ran over them. The two crows and the dragon went past Yoshi, who was showing off his sword swallowing skills in front of a huge crowd watching him. Spike ran over to him and grabbed the sword out of his mouth, leaving the dinosaur holding his throat in pain. Spike ran up to the gangster cats and they stopped in front of him. They all shook in fear and saw Spike swinging the sword at them. The blue cat shrieked, "He's got a sword!" Frenchy saw the dragon and groaned as he took out his own sword, "Idiotes! We've all got swords!" The gangster cats realized they had swords of their own, and they brought out their own swords with mean smirks on their faces. Spike grinned sheepishly as he put the sword down gently on the ground. "Gotta fly!" Then he dashed back to Zachariah and Tyrone. Zachariah and Tyrone looked behind them and saw the gangster cats running after them. They screeched to a halt when they saw more of the gangster cats coming their direction. In a swift move, they looked around and saw a rope above Luigi, who was playing his flute while sitting on a rug. They climbed the rope just as the gangster cats ran into each other and Luigi. The two crows and the dragon jumped over the building and ran through the streets again, but the gangster cats have already caught up to them and they blocked both the roads. They climbed the stairs to a building and the guards appeared in front of Spike. Spike yelped and the guards swung their swords at him, but Zachariah and Tyrone grabbed him before they could slice them and they went through the window. Zachariah: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats Gangster cats: (spoken) Vandal! Zachariah: One hop ahead of the hump Gangster cats: (spoken) Street rats! Tyrone: One trick ahead of disaster Gangster cats: (spoken) Scoundrels! Tyrone: They're quick but we're much faster Gangster cats: (spoken) Take that! Zachariah grabbed a carpet from the floor as he and Tyrone leaned towards the window and held it out to the gangster cats as the two crows finished the last verse. Zachariah and Tyrone: Here goes, Better throw our wings in Wish us happy landin' All we gotta do is JUUUUUUUMP!!!!!!! The two crows and Spike jumped out of the window and rode on the carpet as the gangster cats jumped after them. Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike glided down to the streets and watched the gangster cats fall to the ground. One Eye, Sweet William, the brown cat, the blue cat, the fat gray cat, Neo, Victor, Palis, Bobby, and the other gangster cats whimpered as they held onto Frenchy, and the gangster cats all screamed as they fell to the ground. They landed in the water, which was in Mermaid Lagoon. Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella looked at the gangster cats in the water and shrugged as they continued bathing and grooming themselves. Category:Peter Pan parodies Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs